1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for drainage pipes for waterproofing systems. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and apparatuses for providing a self-flushing pipe for use with a water-proofing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art deals with providing waterproofing systems to eliminate water from areas around a home, building or other structure. Some prior art waterproofing systems use a porous cylindrical pipe mounted below the level of a basement floor to aid in eliminating water from a basement. The pipe is positioned below and around the perimeter of the basement floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,722 discloses a drainage system for basements, which was also invented by the present inventor. In this drainage system, a drainage pipe having a rectangular or square cross-section and a plurality of openings located at lower sidewall portions is used. These openings allow water to flow into the pipe from the surrounding area, thus eliminating water on the basement floor. The above-mentioned pipe reduces and/or eliminates water problems.
While other waterproofing systems require excavation and back filling of the exterior perimeter of the house, the above-mentioned drainage system allows waterproofing to be performed inexpensively from inside of the structure.
However, in any waterproofing system, particulate material, such as gravel, dirt, and other debris may flow into a waterproofing pipe. This debris, and the accumulation thereof, decreases the efficiency of the water flow through the pipe. Obstruction of the drainage pipe hinders its performance in channeling water away from the structure. Consequently, it is desirable to flush out the drainage pipe to remove the particulate material causing this obstruction. The invention described herein is designed to overcome the foregoing difficulties of debris accumulation in a drainage pipe and provide better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved drainage pipe is provided eliminating the inherent problems with the related art, as discussed above. The drainage pipe of the present invention is submerged about the perimeter of the basement floor or a roof. The pipe has an opening allowing water to enter the pipe from an area surrounding the structure, and the drainage pipe directs water away from the structure. Thereafter, the water is delivered out of an end of the drainage pipe, typically into a drainage sewer or culvert.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a drainage apparatus for use in a waterproofing system comprises a hollow drainage pipe having a length, an upper interior surface with a plurality of spaced openings therein, an outlet, and cleaning means affixed to the upper interior surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, the cross-sectional profile of the drainage pipe is rectangular.
According to another aspect of the invention, the drainage pipe comprises an upper section having an inverted U-shaped cross-sectional profile, the upper section including the upper interior surface; a lower section having a U-shaped cross-sectional profile; and, embracing means for selectively securing the upper section to the lower section.
According to another aspect of the invention, the cleaning means comprises a tube having a plurality of spaced holes therein.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tube has a length generally equal to the length of the drainage pipe.
According to another aspect of the invention, the drainage apparatus further comprises extension means extending from a first end of the tube.
According to another aspect of the invention, at least some of the plurality of spaced holes are angled relative to a plane of the upper interior surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for clearing. debris from a hollow drainage pipe having a length, an upper interior surface, an outlet, and a plurality of spaced openings therein wherein the drainage pipe is used in a waterproofing system. The method includes the steps of providing cleaning means affixed to the interior surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, the method further comprising the step of causing a fluid to flow into the tube and exit through the plurality of spaced holes to force the debris through the outlet of the drainage pipe.
According to another aspect of the invention, the cleaning means further comprises an extension means at a first end of the tube, the extension means being adapted for use with an associated fluid source, the method further comprising the step of attaching the extension means to the fluid source.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for assembling a drainage apparatus for use in a waterproofing system wherein the drainage apparatus comprises a drainage pipe having an upper section, a lower section, and embracing means for selectively securing the upper section to the lower section; and, cleaning means comprising a tube having a plurality of spaced holes therein. The method comprises the steps of affixing the tube to an interior surface of the upper section of the drainage pipe; placing the upper section and the lower section in predetermined relationship to each other; and, employing the embracing means to selectively secure the upper section to the lower section.
According to another aspect of the invention, the method further comprising the step of affixing the extension means to a first end of the tube.
One advantage of the present invention is that debris can be easily and quickly removed from the interior of a drainage pipe.
Another advantage of the present invention is that an extension of the cleaning means can be readily adapted for use with a garden hose or pressurized air source.
Another advantage of the invention is that the drainage pipe may be formed of interconnecting U-shaped pieces, allowing for easy attachment of the cleaning tube to the interior surface of the upper section.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.